Haruto Soma
Haruto Souma (操真 晴人, Sōma Haruto) is the main protagonist and the title character of the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Wizard. His first appearance was in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here!. History Origins Six months ago, Haruto Souma was subjected among many others in a ritualistic sacrifice that created the Phantoms on the day of a solar eclipse. While many died with their newly-born Phantoms taking their place, Haruto managed to keep his Phantom Dragon from emerging by facing despair head on. Coming to after the eclipse ended, Haruto was attacked by one of the newly born Phantoms until he was saved by the mysterious White Wizard who presented him with Koyomi, the WizarDriver and the Flame Ring so that he may track down the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. Motivated to give hope and save people from despair so no Phantom could ever be born again, Haruto sought out Shigeru Wajima to be supplied with more Wizard Rings to fight the Phantoms with. Early appearances He was first seen assisting Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor against the twelve Horoscopes, allowing the two Riders to continue their battle with the Space Ironmen. He makes quick work of the Horoscopes. He later appeared out of his Rider form some time after Fourze defeated Mitsuaki Gamou, his last battle against the Zodiarts. Haruto walked past Miu Kazashiro and Shun Daimonji while adjusting his Flame Wizard Ring, catching Miu's eye and interrupting Shun's proposal to her. Personality Haruto hides his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. His favorite food is donuts. Styles Wizard's forms are called Styles. Like Kamen Rider Kuuga, Wizard can upgrade his Styles later in the season. - Water= Water Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats *Punching Power: 4.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.5 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Water Style is Wizard's blue form that uses water magic. Accessed through the sapphire teardrop-cut Water Ring. Essentially, it is a weaker version of Flame Style. In this form, Wizard's Defend spell becomes a veil of water. When Wizard changes into this Style, the WizarDriver chants "Sui" (水, water) 4 times in a sing-song barbershop quartet voice. - Hurricane= Hurricane Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.7 tons **Kicking Power: 6.1 tons **Highest Jump: 40 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Hurricane Style (ハリケーンスタイル, Harikēn Sutairu) is Wizard's green form that uses wind magic. Accessed through the emerald triangle-cut Hurricane Ring. While the weakest of Wizard's four initial forms (with an ironically weaker speed than Flame Style), this form has the greatest jumping height and has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. When Wizard changes into this style, the WizarDriver chants "Fū" (風, wind) 7 times. The magic circle formed by the Hurricane Ring hovers in the air above Kamen Rider Wizard's head. He then jumps upward through the circle in order to shift into this Style. - Land= Land Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.9 tons **Kicking Power: 8.7 tons **Highest Jump: 28 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Land Style (ランドスタイル, Rando Sutairu) is Wizard's yellow form that uses earth magic. Accessed through the topaz cushion-cut Land Ring. While the slowest form with the worst jumping height of any of the initial Styles, it's the strongest of the four and is often used against the heavy bruisers of the Phantoms. In this form, Wizard's Defend spell becomes a slab of earth. When Wizard changes into this Style, the WizarDriver repeatedly chants "Do" (土, earth). When shifting to this Style, the Land Ring's magic circle forms on the ground, then travels upward across Kamen Rider Wizard's body. }} - Dragon= - Water= Water Dragon Water Dragon is an upgraded form of Water Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. - Hurricane= Hurricane Dragon Hurricane Dragon is an upgraded form of Hurricane Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. - Land= Land Dragon Land Dragon is an upgraded form of Land Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. - All= All Dragon is an integrated form of the four Dragon Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. }} - }} Equipment Devices * WizarDriver - Transformation device * WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Wizard's sword/gun weapon. * Wizard Rings - Gives access to Wizard's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is. * PlaMonsters - Wizard's familiars. * Dragon Timer - Wizard's wristwatch device. Rings *Transformation: Worn of the left hand, these allow Wizard to assume his "Style" forms. **Flame Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Flame Style. **Water Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Water Style. **Hurricane Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Hurricane Style. **Land Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Land Style. *Magic: Worn of the right hand, these allow Wizard to cast magic spells. **Driver On: Calls upon the WizarDriver. **Connect Ring: Provides a link between two locations or people. **Dragorise Ring: Summons the WizarDragon. **Garuda Ring: Summons then powers PlaMonster Red Garuda. **Unicorn Ring: Summons then powers PlaMonster Blue Unicorn. **Kraken Ring: Summons then powers PlaMonster Yellow Kraken. **Big Ring: Expands a body part to enormous size. **Copy Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to create copies of himself in combat. **Small Ring: Shrinks Wizard down to a tiny size. **Defend Ring: Allow Wizard to create a strong defensive elemental barrier. **Sleep Ring: Puts the wearer to sleep. **Light Ring: Emits a bright flash of light. **Please Ring: Transfers one's magical energy into another. However, overusage of this Ring weakens the donor and becomes unable to fully use his own abilities. **Liquid Ring: Transmutates the wearer's body into a liquid to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. **Bind Ring: Restrains a target with six strands of mystical metal chains. **Drill Ring: Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds. **Smell Ring: Releases a horrible odor. **Extend Ring: Allow Wizard to elongate a part of his body. **Time Ring: Powers unknown **Fiver Ring: Powers unknown **Excite Ring: Powers unknown **Dress Up Ring: Powers unknown **Special Ring: Powers unknown **Blizzard Ring: Powers unknown **Thunder Ring: Powers unknown Vehicles * Machine Winger - Wizard's Rider Machine. Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruto Souma is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Wizard, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Trivia * Haruto has some similarities of the famous Vash the Stampede from Trigun: both hide something under goofish personas, wield a pale-colored gun as their main weapon, and have a big love for donuts. Vash also has a red long coat, which Haruto gains when he uses the Dragon while in Flame Style. *Wizard is the first main and second overall Rider to wear a trenchcoat, the first one being Kamen Rider Yuuki. *As recently highlighted in Super Hero Taisen, certain Kamen Riders and Super Sentai heroes share design and power motifs. Motif-wise, Wizard's Sentai counterpart would be the Magirangers, because both have a magic-based-on-mythical-elements motif. **Also, his usage of rings to transform is similar to that of the Denzimen. **The Magirangers also used Oath Rings to access their Legend Powers. *The Wizard Dragon is similar to Kuuga's Rising forms, as they are both upgrades to a Rider's pre-existing forms. *He is the third Primary Rider with a dominant Dragon motif, being preceded by Agito and Ryuki. *His origin involving an eclispe is somewhat similar to that of Kotaro Minami's and Nobuhiko Akizuki's origins. *His usage of rings in magic rituals to combat demonic beings could be inspired by Goetic tomes, where some rituals to summon and control demons for the summoner's use required using a ring as an act of fealty or respect. Gallery File:Wizard Flame Style.png|Flame Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style.png|Water Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style.png|Hurricane Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Lan Style.png|Land Style External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Flame helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Water helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Hurricane helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Land helmet Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category: Mystic Riders